Takeda Inkroe : Ninjutsu + Hand Seals Training
Inkroe: -I arrived at the main gate to Yonshigakure quietly, slowly and overall attempting to maintain a slight air of patience as I dragged Samehada along behind me, its massive weight pressing into the ground at just the tip, slowly but surely I was becoming adjusted to its weight and size. For a good hundred meters back to the edge of the Sakura tree forest was a long deep trail, like a trench dug by Samehada's passing.- "If you're to be my right arm.." -I spoke to myself and Samehada as my eyes passed over the environment before me, I had spotted no one, or at least no one was here for now.. which gave me a good deal of time to be forthcoming. I halted my approach to the Thunder God Gate and lifted my left hand to my mask, curling my left index finger into the tight silky mask and pulling it down past my chin revealing the end of the spiralling scar which went from my eyesocket to my mouth.- "Then my left hand will need to become just as dangerous.. You're worthy of power and respect.. you were made that way.." -I looked around once more with only my monochromatic right eye and assured myself that in no shadow lingered a spy.. Yonshi or otherwise.. and as I felt no chakra presence around me, Samehada not gagging to feast on a Genin for chakra.. I was nearly entirely sure I was alone.- "But I need to forge myself into something more.. for Lianshi.." -I brought my left hand up to my mouth and formed the Dragon seal, attempting to gather focus as I performed the Exploding Water Colliding Wave technique.. A massive river of water exploding from between my jaws, projected up my throat and made from the core of my chakra, assisted by the nearby fountain meaning that when I had expelled close to two thousand gallons of water onto the ground before me, a massive flood of water quickly flowing and spreading out to form a miniature sea around the Main Gate for a hundred meters, the building behind the gate received water up to the highest step, the ledge surrounding the building itself merely a inch from being overtaken I had halted my technique.. and was now stood atop the miniature ocean, a trail of water dripping down my face, splashed water? no.. it was sweat, sweat to denote how tiring and hard it was to produce that much water without warming up.. regardless now I was prepared for my training.. I sheathed Samehada upon my back in a long swooping motion and slightly gritted my teeth. Were it not for the eye and Samehada itself I could have produced the same amount of water without sweating. I once again spoke to myself and Samehada.- "Best not to do things by halves.. eh.." -My gravelly voice bumping in to and echoing off the vastness of water which lingered like a tsunami had suddenly passed through the Land of Tea.- "They say that Tobirama.. the Second Hokage produced a Water Dragon from a single hand seal.." -I considered what they might say about the second Namikage. I raised my hands and brought them together.. forming fourty four seals which I had commited to memory at the age of 14. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird.. each seal taking two thirds of a second for me to perform before I whispered- "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet.." -A mass of water began to bubble and swirl before me, rising up like a quick torrent before a fanged maw chomped out at the dry summers air, a horned head, a long snout and bright yellow eyes burst forth from the three foot deep lake which now consumed the plains on which the Main Gate was located and in a long second a massive 40 foot long water dragon sprouted out from the water. Swirling around my body and glaring in the same direction as I had been looking, it coiled around me like a protective snake and lingered for several moments, simply growling and waiting as I concentrated.- Inkroe: -I clapped my hands loudly as I stood atop the waters surface and with no more of a growl or snarl then had been expected, the Water Dragon slipped into formlessness, returning to its base element and joining the watery mass from whence it came. My lips parted, naked and exposed to the hot summer sun which beated down on my heaily armoured and thickly clothed self like a tormenting blaze. Not that I was not used to sweating, stinking and being entirely worn out, as a matter of fact the last twenty two years of my life had been almost entirely dedicated to achieving such effects, as my resistance and physical capabilities increased, so too would my tolerance after all. But now I was crossing the boundry from Taijutsu and Kenjutsu into developing Ninjutsu, Hand Seals and more.. a new type of strain wrecked my body as I would train to perform more and more efficiently.. after all.. if the Kage wasn't the strongest in the village.. why were they the Kage..- "I wish you could just drink water rather then my chakra some days.." -Clearly if anyone had heard it they would know that I was referring to the ability and choice of Samehada to drain my chakra like a leaking tap constantly.- "Ok.. lets try less now.." -Again I performed the same series of hand seals, minus one.. the final seal.. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar. My hands clapped together, fingers interlinking and thumbs pressing together over and over as I developed the necessary chakra within my body.- "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" -I called out more loudly then a whisper as I forced more chakra throughout my body and into the water to try and form the Jutsu, a light swirling of water occoured before my feet and then it faded into nothing.. the technique had failed.- Inkroe: -I looked around in a mild state of confusion before coming to a gruesome conclusion. I performed an act which I had not previously performed within the Land of Tea, or any other land since the Land of Water where I had trained under my Sensei and Clan. I brought my right hand to my face and strongly bit down upon all five finger tips, finally I placed my sharp teeth into the palm of my left hand and bit down hard once more, loosing some scarred skin from my palm and allowing a trickle of blood to run down my arm, gliding down the buckles which secured the arm guards to my forearm and slowly all the free blood dripped into the three foot deep lake of water which flooded the plains, like a thin poison the blood swam and swirled in the still water and I recalled the dread and horror of the Land of Water, in the second age of the Bloody Mist, where death and punishment were rampant and blood stained the ground.- "In rapture, in vengeance, in blood.." -I recounted with a slight smirk, the Takeda Clan words fitted our own self harming tendecies to a tea. I brought my fingers and palms together, smothering my pale scarred skin with the red tar of blood and felt the long aching sting of broken flesh. Once more I repeated the Hand seals, not fourty four, but fourty three seals. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → .. the pain rippled through my fingers and thumbs, through my palm all the way to my brain, a sacrifice of blood and agony to bring forth adrenaline and focus which I terribly needed for this training.. Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon, each seal taking half a second as I rushed through them, my agony fueling my desire and craving for the ability to work.. → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar. It was completed, all Fourty Three seals.. precisely one less seal then was needed to perform the correct technique.. but still I sought, craved, needed to accomplish better training and results.. I needed to become better with hand seals.. the mass of water before my feet swirled and rushed in on itself to form a gaping maw, a large fanged and horned skull burst outwards from the watery vortex and again it seemed that the.- "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!" had been completed.. yet inferior to my full and complete version.. this dragon was merely twenty two feet in length and half as thick as my first dragon technique.. but again.. it coiled around me, carefully winding its body around and around defensively before I spotted it.. in the dragons left watery eye was a trail of my own blood.. I smiled briefly at the irony.. then recalled the hand seals I had used.. my hand and fingers ached longly, stung far too much to be ignored.. but I had to remember.. had anything changed in that attempt..? The dragon snarled behind and to my side.. I closed my eye and thought carefully.- Inkroe: -Samehada rumbled upon my back, its bandaged mass clearly disgruntled about something, though I had neither insight nor reason to guess what.- "Fine.." -I stated without cause nor honest reason to believe that this is what the massive sentient blade wanted, but I made the effort regardless. I lifted my right bloody hand to the hilt of Samehada, the leathery long hilt which pommeled with a skull chose of its own will to meet my hand half way, bending and stretching out like a tail to meet my palm before I grabbed the hilt tightly and swung the blade ruthlessly around my body in a wide arc, I smashed Samehada's mass into the tail of the water dragon, or close enough and dragged the entire blade through the long serpentine body for 21 feet before in a screeching cry of pain the dragon found itself disemboweled, or would have if Samehada had not upon contact leeched all of the chakra from its body and devoured all that held the dragon in its form. Finally again I sheathed the blade and grunted.. wondering how quickly Samehada could drink the 3 foot deep and hundreds of feet wide lake I had made of the Yonshi Plains.. truely the Exploding Water Colliding Wave technique was ideal for changing the course of battle, not to mention it changed the environment to such a massive scale as to make the grounds ideal for my techniques and cruelly unfair to my enemies who were not so well trained to handle such quantities of water. I felt a long trickle of sweat cross my right eyelid.. truely this had been tiring work.. and it would continue.. again, I brought my hands together, all five fingers on my right hand bleeding, the entire left palm bleeding freely as I spilled my life as a red venom into the water beneath me and suffered every single motion with my hands for the adrenaline and rush of intensity it provided me.. I smacked my hands together, flickers of blood sputtering across my heavy armour and I began again.. fourty three seals.. Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → the fibres of my flesh colliding and the nerves firing off painfully as I formed each seal, still slowly, still with great effort to maintain focus through the pain.. Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon my left hand was now a mass of sticky blood, for each bringing together of my hands a new pulse of pain rushed to my brain and screamed arrogance, torture, irritation while my neurotic side grinded its gears and worked to cause more pain, more suffering, more intense spasms of distraction, to my liking of course as the mutilation had been entirely of my own design. → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar. The technique finished with a call of- "Suiton: Water Dragon Bullet!!" -Truely my clan and me myself weren't known for learning speed, or learning much at all outside of Dojo's and Kenjutsu techniques.. but I needed this.. I needed to achieve.. I needed to progress.. I needed to succeed. It was this or death, and death had been far too frequent a guest in my life for me to allow it take residence. The waters spiralled and swirled, eighteen fangs beckoning at the waters surface, stained with my own blood and foaming with effort of chakra to bring into form the dragon once more.. a trail of sweat danced down my face into the water.. condensation dripped from the arm guards clinging to my forearms, slivers of water trailed from Samehada's bandages and in a rush of motion a twenty two and a half foot long dragon arose, a blood splattered face and set of jaws lunged out around me and the dragon took the place which its previous forms had taken.. its mass wrapped around me defensively.. a groan which developed into a shrieking scream wailed out towards the flooded ThunderGod Gate and I breathed heavily.. this was draining me at a rate which was consuming.. but my ideal.. the dragon swirled around me once more and settled its jaws above my right shoulder.- Inkroe: -Finally as the water was beginning to drain away from the main gate I decided what to do to end my training.. I had now achieved one twentieth of what I had hoped to achieve.. and thusly had to assign myself another goal to achieve in parellel.. I chose one quickly.. I clapped my bleeding hands together and broke free to clotting which had happened to force the blood and pain continue to be fresh. I performed all fourty four hand seals once more, my current water dragon groaned and shrieked as if some great torturous act was wrecking its body and finally as I completed the last seals.. Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird.. my bleeding fingers and the torn flesh of my left hand palm were flowing profusely and filling the blue liquid beneath me with a smeared red hue, and as the seperate puddles of darker liquid swam in the lighter and less dense water I bore witness to the fact that I had been preparing twice the amount of chakra required to perform the technique, in hopes that I would be able to achieve what should have been a simple feat since I had used all fourty four seals, which I had done hundreds of times before.. from around my feet two long trails of water jutted outwards towards the ThunderGod Gate, blood trailing along for the ride too as if like watery javelins to strike out at the gates pillars and destroy it entirely, but before the impressions of water could strike they swurved violently around, missing the gate by inches and forcing water to crest against their surfaces as fangs and horns sprouted from the water. Two Water Dragon Bullet Techniques had been performed with twice the chakra provided, bringing me to a sweaty mass of tired and bleeding muscle, but proving to myself that no matter of intense science was required to repeat what was required to multiply clones or fireballs.. the surface of the great lake around the Yonshi building and to the edge of the forest behind me now was only two feet high, the water spreading out and draining into the hot soil more and more as I trained over a long time, many minutes now. With a cacaphony of noise two loud roars filled the air and caused water to ripple past me for meters, the skulls and watery heads of two long serpentine dragons dove out of the surface of the water like emerging whales and glided towards me like a pair of hydra's heads might coordinate. Their blood splattered hides seemed to use the red drops to mimic scales and turned the normally yellow pigment of their eyes a darkened orange. I had probably by this time lost a quater of my blood.. but training had gone well, and I was more then content with the results so far.. I had whispered.- "Suiton.. Water Dragon Bullets" just as the two fourty foot long wyverns of water brushed past both my shoulders and coiled around me carefully, a defensive wall of draconic form and power shrouded me and masked the fact that I was breathing heavily, my sweating condition now to a point where I was soggy within my armour and if anyone had actually been here to witness my training, I no doubt would have already fled to leave the lingering pond of water to slowly drain from the area and hide my exhaustion. I gulped, long and hard as my dry mouth had refused to provide me comfort and with a rumbling groan the first dragon was joined by its two bretherin of Suiton.. three long serpents.. two of them fourty feet in length, one no more then twenty five were trailing around me like moons would orbit a planet and I maintained that state for as long as I could, patient.. controlling.. focused.. until the pain of my bitten hands and the flowing blood distracted me too much, I fell to my knees and placed my hands into the cool waters, washing out the wounds and sighing, long and empty of breath. The water was dispersing.. but would likely linger for another ten minutes or so.. just long enough for me to catch my breath and return home.. it was entirely likely that no one would have any idea what had happened here, but obviously wonder exactly when had it rained so hard..- Category:Solo Training